


The Bodyguard

by Zauzat



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: AU present day, M/M, Mild BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zauzat/pseuds/Zauzat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is the bodyguard to trust-fund party-boy Jimmy Kirk and he's just about had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [these two yummy photos](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/213340.html#cutid1) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/) (f-locked, you must join the comm) and the resulting prompt supplied by [](http://echoinautumn.livejournal.com/profile)[**echoinautumn**](http://echoinautumn.livejournal.com/).

Finished already?" Bones comments dryly.

"Hell yes, man. Looked after the lady good and proper and now it's time to move on." Jimmy Kirk gives him his trademark flashy smile, all charm and no substance. "There's a party downtown that I want to head to. Let's go."

Bones stands unmoving. He is so sick of this, of standing guard in the hotel room next door listening to the moans while cock-for-brains does another air-head bimbo. Of trailing off to yet another loud, vacuous, drug-addled party so the boy can hunt down more pussy. "Did she even notice you'd been in and out?"

"Are you suggesting I don't know how to show a girl a good time? Jimmy Kirk has a hell of a reputation in bed!" The boy bats his baby-blue eyes.

Bones stares down at his shoes. He shouldn't say this, he really shouldn't. He's had to start from scratch twice already, once digging himself out of the poverty of his childhood, once when his army career went down in flames. He needs this job, it's a cushy number, safe and well paid, just following rich-boy around. But he is so very sick of it all.

"I'm suggesting that you could have a toothpick for a prick and those girls would still be moaning about what a stud you are. It's the Kirk trust fund that's getting them off, not your limited skills."

"The fuck you can talk to me this way! I can have you fired just like this." Jimmy swaggers up to him and clicks his fingers right up close in front of Bones' eyes.

Oh yes, another career going down but if he's going down, he's going to tell party-slut a few home truths first. "You can't fire me. I'm employed by the fund trustees. You impress no one other than a few empty-headed gold-digger pneumatically-inflated bottle-blondes!"

The boy gapes at him open mouthed. Clearly no one talks to him this way. Another time, another day, Bones might feel sorry for him. Father dead as he was being born, mother in and out of rehab throughout his childhood, brought up alone in that mausoleum of a mansion by the housekeeper. Bones knows why he hops from party to party, from bed to bed. Anything is better than going home.

But the boy knows nothing about hard work, about real pain, about unending struggle. And with the trust fund that has him set for life, he never will. Bones has been through too much himself to waste sympathy on the idle rich.

"You're just jealous!" scoffs Jimmy. "None of those pretty girls are ever going to look your way!" Actually plenty of them bat their eyes at Bones, fancying some bit-of-rough action with the bodyguard. He has no interest.

"I've no need to fuck rake-thin plasticized mannequins. If I want to fuck" - he looks straight into Jimmy's wide blue eyes as he speaks – "if I want to fuck I'll fuck a man and I'll fuck him hard. And he'll like it."

Jimmy looks taken aback for a moment, and then laughs his aren't-I-pretty laugh, head tossed back. "Oh right, so you fancy me too. Well, join the queue but don't hold your breath, I generally don't do the hired help."

Bones snorts mirthlessly. "I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last asshole on earth. The only thing I'd do with you is put you over my knee and spank you." And he means it, if the boy had been shown a bit more discipline as a child, give a few more boundaries, he might not be the waste of space that he is today. Bones has seen his test scores, he knows how intelligent this child is, and he is pissing it all way in a whirl of alcohol, cocaine and sex. "Someone should have taken you in hand years ago."

"Well, it won't be you, will it? Now shut your mouth, do your fucking job and let's get to that party." Jimmy turns his back on him and heads for the door.

And his career is once again in freefall but by god, he's had enough. Bones grabs the boy, pushes him hard against the door and secures both his hands behind him with a cable tie. Such a useful tool, cable ties, much easier to carry than handcuffs. He checks that the door is locked and then frog-marches the boy towards the bed.

Jimmy wriggles and struggles but he is no match for Bones. "What the fuck, man? Let me go, you asshole."

Bones grabs him by the throat and squeezes. "Shut the fuck up, punk. You call me sir, or you keep quiet. You think I don't know how to kill you and make it look like an accident? Like a drug overdose. No one will be surprised if you wash up ODed."

The boy freezes. Bones can feel the pulse in his neck pounding. He can smell the fear in his sweat. It's quite the aphrodisiac, Jimmy's fear.

"What are you going to do to me?" Jimmy demands, his voice quavering.

"What are you going to do to me, sir!" Bones reminds him, squeezing down brutally on his windpipe. "Say it!"

"Sir!" gasps Jimmy, who is now beginning to tremble. "What are you going to do, sir?"

"Just what I promised. I'm going to give you all those spankings you should have had as a child."

Bones sits down on the edge of the bed and pulls Jimmy across his lap. He pushes the blue shirt up under his armpits and pulls the black trousers down brutally, letting the button pop and the zip split against Jimmy's groin. The boy whimpers with fear.

Bones takes a minute to enjoy the smooth expanse of the twin creamy globes. And then he brings one of his large hands down hard on that silky skin. Jimmy screams.

"Scream all you like, boy. No one is going to hear you in these hotel rooms. That's why you choose to bring your bits of fluff here, remember?"

Bones is a strong man and he doesn't hold back as he hits down hard on those quivering buttocks. The pain in his hand is deeply satisfying. He's spent two years trailing after this spoilt child, watching the drugs, the sex, the drinking, half-carrying the beautiful boy home when he finally collapses under the weight of his own excesses. The boy is doing his best to self-destruct and Bones is supposed to keep him safe while he does it. Maybe in a twisted sort of way that might be hard to explain to the trustees Bones is doing his job with this boy over his knees.

Jimmy screams to start with, then moans and whimpers and finally settles into heaving sobs. He is also, Bones notes with interest, half-hard against the thigh he is sprawled over. Finally Bones has had enough, his hand aching from the spanking. He considers the sweetly reddened buttocks in his lap. The boy is utterly pliant, sobbing quietly, waiting.

He hadn't planned on taking this any further. He was simply going to leave the boy like this, walk out, disappear, start over. Nothing he hasn't done before. And yet at times he has felt an aching sympathy for this child. In those rare moments when the boy is alone and sober, when he's not acting one of his many roles, he can be sweet and funny and charming. He can look so lost and so lonely when he is on his own in that huge house.

As he wonders, Bones rubs his hand gently over the rosy cheeks, trails his fingers speculatively down the crack of that peachy ass, tickles the softly crinkled skin at the back of the balls. The boy whimpers softly as Bones rocks his firm thigh up against that swelling cock. He feels in the pockets of the ruined pants until he finds the tube of lube that he knew Jimmy would be carrying.

"Boy!" He slaps him once hard on the ass to get his attention.

"Sir?" The boy's voice is a wavering mess of tears.

Bones presses a lubed fingertip against the rosy pucker. "Have you ever taken it up the ass boy?"

"No!" Jimmy protests. "I don't do that!"

"But do you want to do it?" Bones asks, letting his voice carry a steady authority. "Don't lie to me. I know you." He rubs his fingers gently over and around the tight hole, pushing teasingly in and out with a fingertip. "Do you want me to give you the reaming that you so richly deserve?"

The boy whimpers.

"Answer me!"

"Yes." It is a barely whispered admission. The boy is trembling beneath his hand.

"Yes, who?"

"Yes, sir!"

Bones pushes in hard and suddenly, burying two lubed fingers up to the knuckles in those velvet-soft virgin depths. The boy writhes on his lap, moaning so prettily.

Bones takes his time, with two fingers and then three, enjoying the sight of Jimmy shivering and whimpering on his lap. He needs to think clearly about this. It has already gone far further than he ever expected, except perhaps in his darkest, dirtiest fantasies once he had poured the child into his bed and was lying in his own, unable to sleep, seeking relief with his own hand.

He is damned if Jimmy is going to get to cry rape in the morning. The boy is not getting it until he's gagging for it. He picks him up bodily and dumps him face-down on the bed. He cuts the cable-ties and pushes Jimmy's arms up above his head, pulling his shirt off and using it to tie the boy's wrists together. At this point the boy could wriggle free if he chose to. Bones notes with sour amusement that he makes no effort to do so. He pulls the shoes off and then rips the black pants clean through at the groin, pushing the remnants down past the thighs.

"Face down on the bed, knees tucked up under you, thighs spread, ass high. Do it!" he orders. The boy scrambles to comply. Bones pulls the reddened ass cheeks open and blows gently onto the abused pucker that lies hidden between them. Jimmy shivers, goose bumps breaking out down the long lean line of his back. Damn but he is beautiful, Bones thinks, laid out like a feast for his master's consumption.

He licks a long wet line from the perineum to the pucker and then laves the tight ring of muscle with his tongue. Jimmy jerks and moans, and then pushes back against the hot mouth. Bones works his hole with hands and mouth, using his fingers to slowly stretch the small opening and then licking inside with his tongue. The boy is producing a soft stream of breathy curses, trembling as he tries to hold still under Bones' ministrations.

"Do you like this, baby?" The endearment slips out before Bones can stop himself.

"Yes, sir," comes the soft, prompt response.

"Do you want me to fuck your ass, boy? Fill this hot tight hole with my cock, buried up to the balls inside you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ask me for what you want."

"Sir?"

"You want it, boy, you're going to have to beg for it."

"I don't beg!" And there is a flash of Jimmy Kirk's knee-jerk arrogance. Bones is reluctantly impressed.

He presses his thumb into the boy's anus and uses his fingers to squeeze the heavy balls to the point of pain. "You beg for me, baby. You beg me, and I'll look after you, just the way you need it."

And that sends a convulsive shiver through Jimmy. There is a long silence but Bones knows how to wait. Much of his life is spent waiting.

When Jimmy finally speaks his voice is soft but clear. "Please Bones. Please fuck me. I need this. I want you. Please!" And no filthy fantasy that Bones has ever conjured up about his wayward charge as ever been as hot as this quiet moment.

He sits back and takes a deep breath, trying to bring his own raging arousal under control. The boy waits silently, pretty ass raised high. Bones strips his own shirt off and pulls his pants down, releasing his throbbing erection. Nothing is going to get between him and the sweet soft skin of his charge.

He grabs one thigh, uses his other hand to position his leaking cock against that abused pucker and pushes home hard. Jimmy keens under him.

Bones fucks him brutally at first, pulling right out each time and sucker-punching back in, punishing this boy for all the times that he has been a reluctant voyeur to demeaning sex, all the times he has had to pick the child up out of puddle of vomit, all the times that he had to put up with Jimmy Kirk's casually cutting arrogance.

The boy collapses under the impact of Bones' thrusts and Bones finds himself lying full-length on top of that lithe young body. The boy has his face buried in a pillow and he is crying, very quietly, soft hiccupped sobs. Bones hesitates. He has protected him for so long, this precious, damaged, misused boy. He finds that he has less and less desire to add to his hurt.

He knows that they are far outside Jimmy's comfort zone. Now this is beginning to move beyond his own as well. But he is not a cowardly man. He does what needs to be done and something deep inside is telling him what he needs to be doing now. Lying deeply buried in the boy, he wraps his arms around that shaking chest and nuzzles his face into the thick soft hair.

"It's alright baby, it's going to be OK. You are such a good boy. I'm proud of you, Jim." The boy goes rigid for a moment and then slowly turns his head towards Bones' face. Bones can't quite get at him this way but he kisses the tear tracks on the soft cheek and licks gently at the edge of those pouty lips.

"Bones, please…" The boy's voice is a pleading whisper. "I'll do whatever you want, just don't leave me like this."

"I won't leave you Jim, not ever. Looking after you is what I do." He sucks on an earlobe for a moment and then bites down hard. "But I think we are both better off with me looking after you my way."

Jimmy manages a weak laugh. "You might be right."

Bones pulls out and rolls the boy over. His face is a mess of tears and snot and Bones cleans him up with the remnants of the blue shirt. He pins Jimmy's hands down with his own, their fingers intertwined, and pushes gently back into him. The boy tosses his head back, eyes tightly shut and wraps his long legs around Bones' waist. Bones begins to rock tenderly into him.

"Look at me, Jim," he orders. Big eyes stare up at him, lashes still wet with tears, as blue as a clear sky once the storm has passed. Bones begins to talk to him gently. "Such a good boy, Jim. Such a brave beautiful boy. I'm proud of you baby. You're doing so well."

Jim melts under him, heartbreakingly pliant, soaking up the praise like a desert-dry sponge dropped into a pool. His beautiful body undulates with every stroke. "So lovely, sweetheart, you were made for this, for me, made to take my cock deep inside you."

"Oh god, Bones," he whimpers, "please touch me."

"Only when I'm ready, baby. Believe me, you're going to come impaled on my cock. But you'll come when I let you, not before."

Jim tosses his head from side to side, wriggling restlessly, panting hard.

"Kiss me?" he whispers and then looks stricken, as if afraid that he's broken some unspoken commandment.

"Always, sweetheart, whenever you need." Bones slides his tongue between those full lips and Jim sucks on it as if it is a lifeline. This hot plush mouth as produced so many contemptuous comments, so many scornful sneers. Bones would never have believed that it could feel so warmly welcoming.

Bones can feel his arousal building. He seizes the boy's turgid cock and begins to stroke, a rough cork-screwing twist. Jim arches under him, moaning his name. His head rolls back and Bones bites down on the beautifully extended neck. "Come for me, baby," he orders.

Jim comes in gushing pearly-white pulses, his spasming colon setting off Bones' own orgasm. His world fades to white as he pumps two years of contempt and concern into the lissom body of his young charge.

They lie side by side, breathing heavily in the aftermath. Jim moves tentatively closer. "Wait here," Bones orders. He soaks a towel in the bathroom and uses the damp fabric to clean them both up. Then he orders Jim into the bed and clambers in next to him. When he extends a hand to the boy, Jim wastes no time in crawling into his arms.

Bones lies holding the warm body, lost in his thoughts, wondering where on earth they go from here. Jim raises himself up on an elbow and looks at him cautiously. "Are you angry with me? Did I do it right? Was I OK?" The normally consummately assured youth looks achingly vulnerable.

"You were perfect," Bones replies with utter honesty. "But sweetheart, I'm not going back to what it was like before. We have this or I resign in the morning and your trustees find you a new bodyguard."

"We can have this? Really?" Jim is sitting up next to him, as eager as a puppy.

Bones looks at him cautiously. He's not convinced that this enthusiasm will last into a new day.

"Yes, but on my terms. You can fuck around, but you always come back to me. No more drugs, less alcohol and you apply for college in the morning. And if I say no to something, it's no."

Jim gives him a quirky grin. "I'm not going to turn into an angel just like that, you know."

Bones smiles back. This is the sweet, charming young man that he likes so much and has seen so little of in the last two years. "I don't want an angel, sweetheart, and despite the fun and games, I don't want a slave or a boy either. I want you turning into the remarkable man that I know you can be. If you look after that, I'll promise to look after you in every way I can."

Jim wriggles across on top of him, dropping tentative kisses onto his face. "Well, I don't think I can ask for more than that from my bodyguard."

Bones doubts that it will be as easy as it all seems right now. But he has no doubt that it will be worth every ounce of effort.

\- THE END -


End file.
